vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Li Qiye
Summary When he was only 13 years old, Li Qiye was trapped and enslaved by the Immortal Demon Grotto, which turned him into an immortal Dark Crow. After that, he traveled the world, acquiring knowledge and thinking of ways to escape his enslavement. He turned into a figure hiding in the shadows, becoming the teacher of several people who became Immortal Emperors, the rulers of all the Nine Worlds. After millions of years, he finally managed to get his human body back, and set out to become an Immortal Emperor and destroy the Demon Grotto. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, 4-A with Emperor's Possessions, likely 3-B via summons Name: Li Qiye Origin: Emperor's Domination Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Human, Cultivator, Dark Crow Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Absorption (Can absorb the energy of Heaven and Earth), Enhanced Senses, Summoning (Can call his Tetra-War Stone Protectors to defend him), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Sufficiently powerful cultivators can shatter space and time with their attacks), Longevity, Genius Intelligence, Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can crush his opponent's True Fate/soul), Regeneration (Low-Mid, healed deadly wounds in a month), Power Nullification (His Daylight Sky Merit Law can stop the opponent from communicating with the grand dao, leaving them powerless), Law Manipulation (Can cut through Universal Laws with his dual blaes). Resistance to Illusion Creation (His willpower allows him to recognize illusions and not be shaken by them), Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (His mind and soul are protected by Immortal Emperors, and any attack on them would result in a powerful backlash) Attack Potency: ''' '''Island level+ (Fought the Sky Shouldering Ape, who could destroy a 33 kilometer high mountain with one blow), Multi-Solar System level with Emperor's Possessions (Destroyed several stars), likely Multi-Galaxy level with summons (His Tetra-War Stone Protectors should be comparable to a Virtuous Paragon who could destroy galaxies) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to godly stallions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class+ Durability: Island level+ (Took many blows from the Sky Shouldering Ape) Stamina: High. Fought the Sky Shouldering Ape for a whole day before tiring. Range: Standard melee range normally, likely millions of kilometers with Emperor Possessions and summons. Standard Equipment: *'Serpent Punishing Stick:' A black wooden stick that has the ability to beat people up enough to cause extreme pain, but not to break bones or kill them. When Li Qiye uses it, he can find the weak spot in any ability or opponent below the Heaven's Primal level. *'Min Ren's Dual Blades:' A pair of blades used by Immortal Emperor Min Ren. They carry the Emperor's Intent, and can shake the entire Evil Infested Ridge even with an indirect hit. *'Emperor Zither:' Min Ren's Zither, which also carries Immortal Emperor intent, and is powerful enough to destroy stars. *'Myriad Heavenly Cauldron:' The best Alchemy Cauldron in the Nine Worlds *'Tetra-War Stone Protectors:' Four giant statues in the Nine Saint Demon Gate that Li Qiye can summon with a word. Intelligence: Supergenius. Was the teacher of several Immortal Emperors that ruled all of the Nine Worlds, is a master in alchemy to the point of embarrassing even the best alchemist in the world, knows countless magics and abilities and can instantly spot the flaws in the use of them, and has millions of years of experience. All the knowledge he has is so precious that he has to constantly wipe out his own memories so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Weaknesses: Is extremely proud and arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Physique Abilities *'Physique Scripture:' One of the Nine Grand Heavenly Scriptures. Within it are the supreme laws that allow one to cultivate any of the Twelve Immortal Physiques. *'Hell Suppressing Immortal Physique:' One of the Twelve Immortal Physiques. It's main characteristic is weight, making the user so heavy that they can suppress hell itself. Merit Laws *'Kun Peng's Six Variants:' With this Merit Law, one can summon a projection of a Kun Peng, and imitate its speed. It allows one to ignore the constraints of space and achieve extremely high speeds. *'Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law:' It uses one's blood energy from their Life Wheel to speed up their cultivation considerably, allowing them to reach higher levels at an incredibly fast speed. *'Daylight Sky Heaven's Will Secret Law:' It uses the power of the Heaven's Will to cut off the opponent from the grand dao, then annihilates them. Sword Abilities *'Eight Gale Blades:' A sword technique he can use in conjunction with dual blades. Note: This profile only covers Li Qiye's abilities until his time in the Evil Infested Ridge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Law Users Category:Emperor's Domination